Wing'd Cupid Painted Blind
by DolbyDigital
Summary: [1] FD/NT - They stood, facing each other; an old woman and a young girl. Her past and her present. [2]NT/MB - She could be happy with her life, and not play the role of grieving widow. She was free to be whoever she wanted to be. [3]Millicent/Susan - Could she force that onto someone unknowing? At best, the child would hate her. At worst, it would become her.
1. Thyself Thy Foe

_[summary] Fleur/Tonks - They stood, facing each other, before the full length mirror; an old woman and a young girl. Her past and her present._

 **A/N** \- Though I suppose it's more Fleur/Fleur.

* * *

She stood, alone in their room, facing the full length mirror, gazing upon her reflection. What had once filled her with so much pride, was now a source of shame for her. Her appearance, whilst not wholly important, had become her defining trait. Now, to see those same features marred with the lines of age, it was all she could do not to throw something at the mirror; to watch it shatter, taking this _wrong_ version of herself with it.

The door opened softly behind her, and she watched the other woman in the reflection as she drew nearer.

"You shouldn't keep doing this to yourself," she whispered in the quiet of the room. "You shouldn't keep living in the past.

"Please," she begged, desperation causing more wrinkles to form in the once smooth skin. "Please. Just this one last time."

She looks reluctant - they have all been _the last time_ \- but she turns to face her, concentrating on the image she wishes to portray. She grows taller, thiner, and her hair lengthens and lightens; her features change, her nose narrowing, her eyes widening. Her mouth is fuller. She looks strange, in her too-small clothes, but she is beautiful.

"Thank you. Thank you," she whispers, as the tears begin to fall. "Thank you."

She can see their reflections in the mirror out of the corner of her eye, facing each other. An old woman, tears leaving tracks on her cheeks as her hands shake with the need to touch, and a young girl, barely into adulthood, sorrow marring her youthful features. Her past and her present.


	2. Where All Thy Beauty Lies

_[summary] Tonks/Millicent - She could be happy with her life, and not play the role of grieving widow. She was free to be whoever she wanted to be._

* * *

They had both always been judged on their appearances - though for very different reasons.

One deemed large and unattractive, the other able to change her face at will. If she were to show her true face, people would assume that something was _very wrong_.

She admired the other, for being comfortable within her own skin; for not caring what others thought. Of course, she didn't particularly care, either, but it wasn't _her_ face they were looking at. It was an image she chose to portray, and it may not always have been that of conventional beauty, but in a way it was her.

Not the scared girl who had believed there to be monsters hiding under the bed, or the devastated woman who had lost both husband and father to a war that had begun long before she was old enough to understand.

But with her, she could be those things and so much more. She could show her true self, not just outwardly, and not fear of any judgement. She could be happy with her life, and not play the role of grieving widow. She was free to be whoever she wanted to be.


	3. Thou Art Thy Mother's Glass

_[Summary] Millicant/Susan - Could she force that onto someone unknowing? At best, the child would hate her. At worst, it would become her._

 **A/N** \- I suppose it could be whatever femslash pairing you wanted, really.

* * *

"I don't understand," she whispered, staring at the floor. "Why would this hypothetical child not be yours?"

"You know why," she snapped, turning and hoping that was the end to the conversation. And it was, for now. She always found a way to bring it up again. And why wouldn't she? It wasn't something they had ever really discussed, as much as the other had tried.

She just didn't know how to find the words. How to tell her that she feared for this child they both wanted. Feared that he or she would grow to resent her.

What would this child do when it learnt of her past? Surely it would not still love her. There was only one who had managed to do that, and that one was such a rarity that she knew she must go to whatever lengths necessary to ensure that she was safe and loved - that she would stay.

But this? Could she impose herself on a child? All the wrongs she had been a part of? All the hurt she had caused? Could she force that onto someone unknowing? Unsuspecting?

At best, the child would hate her.

At worst, it would become her.


End file.
